


Fall & Lost

by Peo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multiverse, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peo/pseuds/Peo
Summary: After 'Lasthazard', Shadow falls to Earth. While he falls, he starts to hear Maria' voice. Telling him to live, that he still has a chance. And he starts to getter his Chaos Energy, to Chaos Control to anywhere. But because of his unstable Energy, he goes to a different Universe, where Mobians are human.At there, Sonic, the beloved hero, who is human, running through the wind saw Shadow falling from the sky. He catches Shadow, and take care of him. Will Shadow be able to go back where he came from?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 43
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

'Maria... I'm going to see you soon... I hope you won't be mad at me...'

As falling, I thought to myself, hoping to meet her once again.

Then I heard a voice.

'Shadow...'

It was a voice from my old friend. The voice I've missed for such a long time.

'Maria...? Is that you...?'

I asked carefully, wondering if it really is her.

'Yes, Shadow. And you still have a chance.'

Then she answered me.

'Chance..? What chance do I have Maria? I had just lost all of my energy...'

'You can still live and I beg you to live. There are so many things waiting for you.'

'You want me to live...? But I can't meet you if I live...'

I told her, slightly frowning at the idea.

'It's okay. I can wait.'

'Okay, then... If you say so, Maria...'

I sighed deeply and started to think about the way to live.

'What can I do now? How can I live? Am I even able to do something? Do I still have enough power to make Chaos Control? Maybe I still have and able to try...'

With that, I started to gather all of my power I still have. Feeling every bit of Chaos inside of me.

'It may not be enough, but I still can try.'

With that, I began to say those two words.

"Chaos..."

I gritted my teeth, feeling pains overtakes me. It feels like I'm going to tear apart in million pieces.

I don't know if I can make it happen. But I can't give up! Even Maria begged to me!

"Con..trol..!"

I finished the word with all my might, ignoring the pain as much as I can.

After that, a bright light surrounded me, and I fell into the unconscious...


	2. Chapter 1

"Sonic! Where are you going?"

Tails exclaimed at his lab as he saw me at the front door, about to leave.

"Oh, Tails! You're already up! Good morning!"

I turned from the door to face my little brother. He came out from the lab and stand infront of me with a small sigh.

"It's 'good afternoon', Sonic... Anyway, where are you going?"

My yellow-haired little brother inside his work suite asked me as he was curious about where I was gonna go.

"Just for a quick run. I-"

"'I need to stretch my muscles.' Yeah, I know. But exactly where?"

As Tails asked, I grabbed my chin and placed my other hand on my hip as I thought for a while. Then I found the place.

"Maybe to Greenhill, I think?"

"Okay then. I hope you'll be back before dinner."

Tails replied with a smile.

"Of course, I will! Bye! Later, Tails!"

I yelled as I made my way out of the house.

"Later Sonic!"

With that, I started to run off.

'Man, it's such a great day to run! A soft breeze, right sunlight, and so blue sky! It's so amazing

Then I saw some sparkling in the sky.

"Huh? What's that? Is that another so-called Eggman's new robot? Hmmm... I think I'll need some clear view of it. I can't know what that is here."

Following the sparkling a bit faster, I slowly got a better view of it.

'What's that? It's just... A pitch of black...thing...? I think I need to get closer.'

With my blue jacket flowing everywhere, I ran much faster than before.

'What really is that thing?? Do I need to catch it?'

I realize that it's about to crash to trees, I got faster, breaking into the speed of sound and leaped, trying to prevent it from the crash.

'Almost there...! I just need to catch...!'

As I reached out my arm with a leap, and I saw it.

Closed eye with red eyeliner, maybe, black background with red stripes, ears that look like animals has, fluffy but little grayish chest fur, little burned glove, and... HIS shoes. But I already knew it was impossible that this creature to wear HIS shoes.

I tried to ignore its features to catch it.

"Gotcha...!"

Getting it in my embrace, I got on the ground.

"My gosh... You're pretty messed up..."

I murmured as I examined him by my eyes.

Burn marks, scratches, broken left arm, and some bruises. Maybe more wounds if I check it up properly.

'I need to take it to Tails' lab, quickly. But will it be okay if I speed up...? How much will this buddy take?'

While I was thinking, it started to wake up. Dim crimson eyes showed up and met my emerald eyes. Its lips parting away as if it's trying to talk.

But before any sound can pass threw its throat, it started to cough. As time passes, its cough grew violent.

Wheezing sound added, and when it tried to cover its mouth with the left hand, and it failed. Then I saw red liquid coming out of its mouth, staining now replaced right-handed white and grayish glove to cover the mouth.

'Oh my. Oh my.'

I was panicking a bit.

"Hey little buddy, if you can understand my word, then please listen to me. I have a friend who can help you not far away from here, so I'm going to start running after you catch your breath. But I'm warning you because I run pretty faster than you think. So try to relax your body. Got it?"

And I waited a few more seconds until I saw it trying to catch a breath. Its eyes got hazier and dimmer.

Picking myself up with this little black messed up buddy, I talked to it.

"I'm gonna start running. Is it okay?"

And it made eye contact with me and nodded.

"Okay. Hold on tight. Try to tug my hood if it's too fast for you."

Before it nods, I took off to the house.


	3. Chapter 2

As this human; with blue hair, emerald green eyes - like that Faker has, blue armless hood, white-gloved hand, white t-shirt, hold me tight and took off, it started to hurt me.

'My body... It hurts too much... Chaos, I think I really got messed up...'

Also, I started to feel like I'm going to pass out again. My eyelids started to lower, my head slightly fell backward.

Then I heard this human who has a similar voice with Faker, but lower, speak again.

"Hey, stay with me. We're almost there. Just a few seconds more. Okay?"

He ended his sentence with a slight smile at the end. With now half-lidded eyes, I nodded and gripped his jacket as he sped up little more.

"HEY TAILS!!"

Then I froze.

'...Tails? Tails who is a two-tailed fox? Faker' sidekick? But how? I had never seen this human bef-'

"Sonic? I thought you'll be here later."

'WHAT?!? This human IS SONIC?? But how?? I- I need to get out of here!!'

With that, I tried to find a way to get out. Then I saw his exposed arm and bit it hard.

"Agh! Wha-"

He lost grip on me, and I used that as a chance to run. When my feet touched the gtoind, a sharp pain got through my body. I tried my best to ignore the pain and stumbled a little, but I found my balance soon.

"No no no no no!! Hey, wait! It's no use! You can't run now!"

I started skating to speed up. I could feel pain in my leg and side. I know he will catch me soon if he really is Sonic, but at least I need to try to get away.

"Darn it...!"

Sonic growled little then our race started. 

Messed up me vs human Sonic. How hillarious.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself more, buddy! You know it's fruitless! Please stop running away!"

'Never! Not until you're out of my sight!'

I growled as I thought. Soon, my vision began to blur, and I began to pant as well.

'Why am I getting tired so fast? What's wrong with me?'

Then I saw my wrist and I saw there weren't my inhibitor rings. While watching my wrists, I slowed down my pace.

"Wha-? Oof!!"

I was tackled down to the floor.

"Gotcha!!"

I began to growl at him, but it was no use.

"Hey, little fella. Sorry if I've jumped too roughly on you. But, man, you're pretty fast. Though you weren't my match..."

With that last word, I bit his hand, which was beside me, hard enough for him to lift his hand.

But he didn't lift his hand and just said 'Ouch'.

Then I bit harder, tearing his glove, drawing blood from his hand, growling. Suddenly, I felt his other hand petting my quill.

"Shh... It's okay, calm down buddy."

I've got surprised by his word, and I matched my eyes with him. His eyes are so calm. How can he say that it's okay to hurt him?

I parted my teeth away from his torn skin with glove. Now I've become guilty. But I never felt guilty when I hurt him before when he was a hedgehog like me... Maybe living thing with human shape makes me feel weaker towards them...

I looked away from his eyes and to his wound, and back to his eyes and to his wound, again. I licked his wound to seal it. And I could feel him staring at me.


	4. Chapter 3

I've flinched a bit when it bit me. Man, its fangs are too sharp! I tried to not show any pain on my face, then I started to pet its fur.

"Shh... It's okay, calm down buddy."

When I said that, its eyes met mine. Its eyes got slightly widen, full of surprise.

Soon, surprise became guilt. It parted its mouth away from my hand.

It watched me for seconds and looked back to my now-pierced hand. Then it looked into my eyes again and looked back to my hand again.

To my surprise, it began to lick my hand. I feel so gorgeous right now! It had finally calmed down and allowed me to be its friend!

"Wow..."

It just came out from my mouth, stopping petting. Then its eyes met mine, ears perked up.

Those ears look so cute... I want to try to touch it, but I think it won't like it to be touched.

Its face was just like saying 'What the hell was that?', so I started to explain.

"Oh, it's just... I'm glad you finally calmed down... Hehe..."

It stopped licking the wound and its eyes narrowed little, eyebrows went up. Like if I ever will move, so I moved away.

It tried to sit up, but its left arm gave up with a yelp. Before its face hit the floor, I caught it.

"Whoa, careful! Your left arm broke! Here, let me help you."

I tried to lift it by the waist, but it flinched when I touched there.

"Oh, sorry. Are you hurt here either? I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Then I thought I could move it by bridal style, so I picked it up that way. But it started to struggle, hating the way I picked it up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax! I'm trying to help you! Don't struggle so much! You'll hurt yourself!"

It turned its head to my arm, opening its mouth like trying to bite me again, but it stopped suddenly, parting away from my arm a bit, closing its mouth.

This is tremendous progress. It is trying not to hurt me. It feels so good! This feels like I just tamed it. Well, maybe I really tamed it.

"Awwww, you didn't bite me! How kind you are~"

I teased it a bit, trying to see its reaction.

It just narrowed its eyes and growled at me, not trying to bite. Seems like I tamed it.

When I stared it with a smile, it looked away and started to curl up. Soon after, it made itself like a black ball with red stripes, so I can carry it easier.

"Seems like it's all set up! Now let's go to one of my buddy, little fella! You ready?"

I only heard a grunt.

"Well, okay. Let's go!"

Then I took off.


	5. Chapter 4

'I think I'm feeling nauseous. He's shaking me too much... I'm gonna throw up on his face later.'

When he stopped, I started to uncurl still feeling nauseous.

"We're here, little one! Please don't run away this time. Okay?"

I looked into his eyes, thinking a bit.

'If I run, he'll catch me and take me here again. He'll catch me again and again until I give up...'

I nodded at him, now sitting on one of his arms.

"Good! Now let's get in. Hey, Tails!!"

Sonic waved his hand.

"Sonic!! There you are! I couldn't catch up to you, so I just waited here."

He approached us while flailing his arms everywhere.

"Heh, sorry about that."

Sonic rubbed his neck while balancing me with one arm.

Wait. Aren't I heavy? How can he lift me with just one arm?

"It's alright. By the way, I'm surprised! You were quite fast, little friend!"

Said Tails looking at me with those bright baby blue eyes. He had golden hair with some curs. He smelled like oil. Maybe he was doing his hobby.

"Maybe this pal is taller than you, Tails."

He said, chuckling a bit. I could see Tails was taller than me. This is awkward. Tails, taller than me.

"I am taller than him, Sonic!"

That hurts.

"Oh yeah? But him? Are you male, little fella?"

I tried to fold my arms, but it stung. I let yelp out of my mouth, flinching a bit. I held my left arm.

"Oh, are you hurt? Let me help you. Let's get you into my lab."

He stretched his hand toward me.

"Yeah, that's the reason I took him to you, Tails."

"I knew you would, Sonic. Now come in! We can't let him wait all day."

Tails turned around and led us to his lab.

When Sonic started to walk, I leaned on him a bit. Well, I hate to admit it, but he is comfy.

"Welcome to my lab, little buddy!"

Then Sonic stopped a bit.

"Well, it's awkward to ask you now, but do you have a name? It's kinda starting to get hard to call you 'little fella, pal, friend, buddy'."

I stared at him. If I tell him my name, he'll kick me out of here. I can't tell him my name.

I shook my head.

"Seems like we need to name you... Tails, any idea?"

Tails looked toward us.

"Hm? Well... I don't know. Can you put him on here Sonic? I need to examine him."

He moved beside to the table.

"Then... How about... I don't know... Maybe..."

Sonic set me on the table, being careful. He stared at me a bit, then he talked.

"'Shadow'?"

I froze. I tried my best not to show my emotion.

"What? Sonic but-"

Sonic frowned a bit.

"I know Tails. It's okay."

He gritted his tooth little.

"But... Are you really okay?"

Tails asked with worry.

"I'm fine. It's just... This 'Shadow' reminds that 'Shadow' so much to me..."

He took his gloves off, with a little sad look in his eyes. Why is he sad because of me?

When he reached his hand to my face, I flinched a little but stayed still. Then his hand touched my muzzle and started to caress.

His hand felt so cool on my cheek, so I leaned on it, closing my


	6. Chapter 5

-A/N Hey guys, it's Peo. I might not be able to upload next week, so I.m thinking about uploading new chapter today or tomorrow. What would you guys say? -

When I touched his muzzle, it felt hot. Maybe he has a fever? I caressed his tan cheek and saw him leaning on my hand.

"Do you have a fever, Shadow? You're pretty warm..."

He opened an eye and stared at me. He darted his eye to the side and met his eye with mine after a few seconds. Then he just closed his eye again.

"Hmm? What's that?"

I couldn't catch it.

"Sonic! Can you lay him down on the table? I'm going to take tools to examine him."

Tails said while taking his tools. Shadow parted away with my hand.

"'Kay, Tails! Shadow, you heard him?"

He simply nodded and laid down on the table.

"Now let's get started! First, I-"

There was a huge banging at the front door.

"Huh? Who is-"

Asked Tails, but cut off by the voice of the interpreter.

"SOO-NIIIC-!!!"

Amy ran to me.

"Wha?! Amy!! Not now-!!"

She tackled me with my neck between her arms, I almost fell over Shadow. Trying to prevent from crushing Shadow under me, I put my hand on the table, but aimed wrongly.

"Argh-!"

From Shadow. I felt something sharp under my hand. I knew what it was even I didn't see.

His broken arm... I immediately put my hand on other place.

I heard some squeezing sound, then Amy yelled.

"AHH!! WHAT'S THIS!!!"

She shook her arm roughly, hearing some slapping sound, Shadow flew away across the room, crashing at the wall.

"Ouch, it hurts! Sonic, what's that thing!?"

I ignored and pushed her away, running to where Shadow fell after crashing at the wall.

"Shadow! You alright?!"

I saw him fell in some Tails' stuff, so I pushed away everything near and knelt in front of him.

He was whining, eyes closed tightly, ears glued to the skull, his cheek starting to bruise. Maybe some more damage at back or side of him.

"Oh my, are you-"

"SONIC! What was that?! Pushing me away and running to what hurt me?! That thing doesn't deserve your care! I deserve your care! Look at my wrist! THAT ripped my skin off!!"

I am starting to get angry now. Calling Shadow as 'That thing', hurting him even he was already damaged, saying he doesn't deserve my help.

Shadow opened his eyes, crimson-colored eyes shrinking, frowning a little, starting to pant like panicked. When I reached my hand out to him, he startled and growled weakly. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Sonic! Answer me!"

I got on my feet and faced Amy.

"Leave, Amy..."

I said quietly.

"Sonic, but-"

I snapped.

"NO, AMY!! Leave now... Or else..."

I gritted my teeth.

Amy stared at me, surprised that I actually yelled at her.

She began to tear up, pouting.

"I'll LEAVE!! I never thought you would yell at me, Sonic... I'm disappointed with you..."

She stumped out of Tails' lab.

"Wow..."

Was only thing Tails said.

I let out a long sigh, calming myself down. I paid my attention back to Shadow. It seemed like he was simply sleeping. I walked to him and got on my knees. Tails came close to me.

"You want me to check him, Sonic?"

I met my eyes with Tails' and nodded, picking Shadow up, who's unconscious.

"Okay then. Let's get started..."

Tails pulled his tools out.


	7. Chapter 6

I felt something cold on my forehead, warm and soft thing wrapping me when I gained my conscious back.

Fighting against sleepiness, I forced myself to open my eyes, but it was all blurry and dizzy.

When I gained my sight, I saw I was in a foreign room, lights were off, laying on plushy cushions.

I could see a huge bed and hanger, which hanging some pack of liquid which is connected with lingers on the back of my right hand, next to the place where I was.

Maybe I was on quick-made-cushion-bed.

My body was stiff. My back hurt, now-cold handkerchief on my forehead, bandages are on my cheek and everywhere I had scratches, left arm having cast, right leg, waist, and chest were wrapped up.

And when did my gloves and shoes were off from me?

I took hanger in my hand and tried to sit up, but soon gave up. Flumping on cushions again, I let out a sigh and tried to remember what happened.

I was thrown to the wall by that pinky. Before thrown to the wall, I got a slap on my cheek by her hand. That would be reason why I had a bandage on my cheek. She's gonna regret it.

Then I heard the door open and saw human-faker coming into the room with a long sigh. He turned his head toward me and saw I was awake.

"Oh, you're up! That's nice, 'cause we have things to discuss."

He came closer to me and sat infront of me.

I tilted my head little at that.

'Things to discuss?'

"Well, Shadow... While you were sleeping, Tails checked and treated you as you can see. While checking you, we figured out that you were really, really, really similar with 'Shadow' I know..."

'Oops...'

My eyebrow twitched little.

"Can you explain why Shadow? I... I need to know the truth, Shadow."

I could smell the salty smell from him. Why is he becoming sad? Because I hadn't told him the truth?

I frowned little at that idea.

"If you really are him, Shadow, I... I..."

He couldn't continue anymore and began to tear up, sobbing, letting his head hanging.

My ears flatten to my skull, frowning from the sight. Why is he so sad because of me? Why?

While I was thinking, Sonic' shaking hand moved toward my face. Then he gently grabbed my cheeks. I fought with stinging feeling where he placed his hand.

"Shadow... It's okay, just, please, please tell me the truth..."

Shining emerald-colored eyes were full of sadness, tears making their way out of Sonic' eyes.

I couldn't stand at the sight. I need to know why he was acting like this.

When I was about to open my mouth, he leaned on me, making our lips connected.

'... What the...? Why is he...'

Not giving me time to think, he pushed farther. I couldn't do anything but freeze.

Then I realized this was wrong.

I pulled my shaky right hand up and grabbed his shoulder then pushed him, but it was too weak.

But thankfully, he felt this and pulled back. He was panting with a blush. But so am I. He stared my eyes, then he frowned.

"Don't you remember, Shadow...?"

He asked with concern.

I thought this could give me some information, so I nodded.

"Oh... Then I'm sorry for sudden action, Shadow... I-I understand if you don't remember... Of course, you can't. Because you were dead before we met again this time..."

My ears perked up at the word 'dead'. He squeezed my right hand gently, now sniffing only.

'Then is it past here in this universe? When I died before? But when?'

"But before we start, how much do you remember, Shadow?"

And I opened my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I decided to publish this today, so I'll be able to do my test next week. Next chapter will be uploaded at June 22nd. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 7

When he opened his mouth, I expected to hear his voice, but the sound of knocking interrupted.

I growled lowly.

I was just about to listen to his voice again!

"Who is it!"

I yelled.

"It's Tails, Sonic! May I come in?"

I sighed little.

"Come in, Tails!"

The door opened and Tails came in.

"Why'd you turn off the lights, Sonic? It's so dark in here!"

Tails said, searching for the light switch.

"Someone was sleeping at here, Tails."

I pointed at Shadow, who was glaring at Tails. Heh, he still doesn't like his world cut by others.

"I know but isn't he up now?"

Tails turned lights on. I squinted.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot to turn it on."

I waved my hand. Tails smiled only.

"I brought you a present, Shadow! Check this out! I thought it would be hard for you to talk with that form, so I brought mind reader!"

"Uhh, sorry Tails, but I think he won't need that. He was just about to talk to me before you entered."

Tails moved his gaze to me and again to Shadow.

Shadow just stared at Tails, blinking. After a long sigh, he opened his mouth.

"I don't need that, Fox. I can speak by myself like this Faker said."

He scoffed after that.

"What makes you think I can't speak with this form? 'Cause I look like some kind of animal? Then sorry for that."

God it's so good to hear his voice. I've missed his voice so much. His voice is much younger than I heard last time. Was his form making his voice like that?

I saw Tails grabbing his chin and holding his product in the other hand. He was deep in his own thoughts. Maybe he was thinking if he should trash his new product? I'm a bit sorry for Tails that he need to trash new one, even not using it at least once.

"Okay, sorry about that. But what? 'Fox'? You know I'm not a fox, Shadow. I'm human."

I could see him froze. Wait... Don't tell me he isn't Shadow I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit short chapter. I'll make it longer next time.


	9. Chapter 8

"Wait... Don't tell me that you're from another Universe."

Tails said frowning and pointing his index finger at me.

"Wha...? From another Universe? Then is he not the same Shadow we had at here in the past?"

Faker asked, looking some what embarrassed.

"Well if he is from another Universe, yes. He is a technically different one."

I could see Sonic blushing.

Dumb. Who told you to kiss me.

I cleared my throat to gain their attention to explain.

"I think I'm from another Universe. And there, you were a fox, Miles. Two-tailed yellow fox. And this Faker here is a hedgehog, same goes to Rose."

I could see glints in their eyes. Is it really that interesting? Knowing what speices you are in other Universe? Welp, maybe.

"Shadow, can you please call me Tails? It's. Uhh. Y'know. It's kinda uneasy to here my real name."

"Fine then, Fox."

I could hear M- no. 'Tails' groaning. Ugh, Miles stuck at my mouth. It's going to take long to call 'Tails' proprely.

"Wow... And you? What are you? Half alien and...?"

"Half hedgehog."

I'm not surprised that he knows I'm hybrid. He could know if it was another Universe. Or he was close enough with me by the action he did earlier.

"And what about others?"

"Rouge is bat, Knuckles is echidna. Dr. Ivo is human. I think that's all I know. Is Dr.Ivo a human at here too?"

"Yeah, he is. Seems like someone doesn't change. Maybe appearance is the same either? I have a pic of him. Wait a second."

He told me and started to look through some… Blue box? Light is coming out from another side of that box. What's that? Is that some kind of new camera? He told me he would show the pic of Doctor, so maybe it is? I don't know.

"Ah! Here it is! I took this pic while I was sparing with him so it's a bit shaky, but here it is!"

Then he showed me the screen? And there was a human I couldn't recognize. (A/N: Jim Carrey at Sonic movie.)

"I think this isn't Dr.Ivo. He doesn't look like this."

"Huh? Then how does he looks like?"

"Uh, he looks like an egg. He is bald with a long mustache and round but has too much skinny leg."

"That's surprising. And how about the others? Like Vector, Espio or Charmy?"

I couldn't recognize those names so I questioned him.

"Who are they?"


	10. Chapter 9

Wait, I wasn't expecting that question. He doesn't know who they are?

When I was about to ask him why can't he remember them, Tails asked something else.

"How come you arrive here, Shadow? What happened?"

Tails asked him. I was curious about that either.

"In the short story, I put The ARK back at its own place and ran out of energy, but I tried to Chaos Control, ended up here."

The ARK...? Isn't that like 6 years ago? Then is he 15? Did I kissed 15 years old kid? OMG… I'm gonna hang myself soon. Sorry, Shad.

I looked up at Tails who was grabbing his chin, deep in thoughts and I looked back at Shadow.

"But it happened like 6 years ago, Shadow. I think there is a little slow with time."

Tails told him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, maybe my Universe is slow with times. Then how old are you guys? I don't actually know your ages."

"I'm 22 and Tails is 14. You were like 21? As I remember."

I could see Shadow froze. Maybe he was shocked that I know his real age or the fact that he is younger than me. I know he looked like 18 when I first saw him, but he was 15 at that time. He was one year younger than me.

He just looked like he was dumbfounded. He's so cute with that face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, hedgehog."

He glared at me. Not knowing that didn't really look scary.

"I'm sorry. You're just being too cute. The way you trying your best to look scary, way you talk, trying to admit that I'm older than you. I couldn't help it."

I messed with his quills and he growled at me, baring his teeth, gritting it little. He just simply hmmped and turned away.

"Leave me alone for now. I'm starting to get tired."

I patted his head and smiled.

"Then take a good nap, Shadow! We will leave you alone. Mind turning off the light?"

I asked.

"No, I don't."

He simply said and laid on his side carefully. I smiled once more and turned the light off and left the room, Tails following behind me.

"Sonic."

Tails spoke. As we got out of the room.

"Hmmm? What's it, Tails?"

He met his eyes with mine with a frown.

"I think we need to send him back to his own Universe as soon as we can."

I was a little confused by that.

"How comes?"

I asked and Tails crossed his arms, sighing a little.

"Well, I don't know if you saw but he isn't having his own inhibitor rings, ower Univers and his has different time. Ours is much faster. It means he can lose his own Chaos Energy faster than before. And you know what that means."

I hadn't thought about that. I know he didn't have his rings but the fact that his Chaos Energy is running out faster hadn't hit me.

Now I'm worried.

"Then those it means that we can lose him if we don't set him back in time?"

Tails nodded.

"Only if I fail on making rings for him. I know you're keeping those rings from him and if you allow me to borrow it, maybe I can copy it."

I do want to keep it as long as I can next to my side, but... If it's for him...

"I'll bring it to ya. Wait for a min, Tails."

Tails nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and entered my room.

*sorry for late update*


	11. Chapter 10

I was laying on my right side, fighting against stinging pain. I was just tired. Maybe because of those missing inhibitor rings. But it was a little strange. Only staying up for that long takes my energy so much?

Then I heard the door opening. I simply ignored it and pretended as I was sleeping. By the shuffling sound, maybe someone was trying to find something. They won't bother me.

After some shuffling sound, the clinking sound was heard. Then the footstep got closer to me. I could feel eyes on my back. And I felt a hand over my head. I tensed a little, but I relaxed after a few pats I earned. Suddenly, I felt a hand scratching at the back of my ear and I tried my best to not purr but I failed. I heard the chuckle and they left after some more scratches.

When I heard the door closing, I opened my eyes and I could feel I was blushing a little. That was the best feeling I've got in a while. My purring stopped after a minute passed, but I could still feel that tingly feeling.

Trying my best to ignore, I slowly, drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how many hours passed, but I was woked up by a hand shaking my shoulder gently.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was blurred blue thing. I gained my sight and saw the blue jacket Faker was wearing.

"Had some nap?"

He asked me in such a soft tone, pulling his hand back to him.

I looked up at his eyes and nodded. He cuckled and pulled something out from his pockets.

"This is your new inhibitor rings Tails made. He tested it around The Chaos Emerald and it was successful. All we gotta do is a test if it does the same work it did when we tested and fits on you."

I stared at platinum rings, which has a crimson gemstone. Maybe they put it on because of the color of it.

I stretched my arm out and took it from his hands. I wondered how to put it on and saw Faker. I don't want to ask him to help me with it but I can't put it on with just one hand. As I stared back at rings, Faker approached to me and took rings in his hands.

"You can ask me to help with them, Shad."

As he put them on my wrist, I let out a sigh of relaxing. I heard him chuckling.

"What."

I glared at him as I asked him.

"Nothing. I'm glad Tails succeeded and good to see you relax. Is the size fine?"

"Yes. They are loose enough. Not bothering me."

I said, closing my eyes.

"Then I'll go Tails and tell him it's all fine. Oh, and dinner will be ready soon. Also, we removed the needle from you while you were sleeping."

He stood up and made his way to the door while talking things.

I laid on my back and nodded, closing my eyes and sighing.

"I'll come back when dinner is ready. Rest well!"

Then he dashed off, closing the door.

And I let my self sleep again after some minutes.

\--TIME SKIP--

When I finally woke up, I heard someone walking up the stairs and some voices.

But there was one voice I couldn't recognize. Wasn't he living with Tails only?

As I questioned, I saw the door opening.

"Don't you dare eat first!!"

I jumped slightly as I heard yelling.

And I saw Sonic at the door frame, sticking his head out.

Once he was in the room fully, he saw me awake. He smiled and came over to me.

"Hey, Shadz. Sorry if it was too loud. Seems like I woke you."

He told me as he scratched back of his neck, smiling.

"Well, dinner is ready, so I came to wake you up. Mind if I carry you?"

"Yes. Don't you dare touch me."

I snared at him, remembering when he carried me. Also, I don't like others touching me. I can even walk! …Maybe.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. And I think I might not be able to update next week, so I'll update next chapter at Aug 2nd.

When will he let me help him? He is clearly injured and isn't healed. God, this is going to take forever to bond with him.

"Your leg isn't healed, Shad. There is stair out this room. Can you go down stairs?"

I questioned him while he was trying to get up.

"I can. My legs are still attached to me, so why not? And hadn't I told you not to call me 'Shad'?"

I let out a long sigh as he managed to get up. I can see he's leaning on his uninjured leg, his back is slightly hunched and stiff. But I know he won't listen to me.

"Alright. I won't stop you. But, if you want my help, I can always. Don't be afraid to ask for help. No one's gonna laugh about it. Got it?"

He just rolled his eyes and limped toward the door, and I followed him.

As he opened the door, Scourge was there, who was about to knock.

"How did you opened the door at there? Did you learned Telekinesis from Silv?"

"No I didn't. He opened the door."

I pointed at Shadow, who was standing still in front of Scourge, holding door knob.

"Huh? Who…"

There was a long silence until my ex-evil twin screamed on top of his lung, and I could see Shadows' quill puffing when he heard his scream as I covered my ears.

"Where did you got 'em from!! We need to call police!! Where the hell is m' Phone!!"

"No no no no, not the police! Calm down! He isn't some alien creature!! Wait. No. He is half alien."

I got glare from Shadow by that.

"God, Tails!! Call the police!! There's half alien in our home!!!"

I could hear Tails groaning down stairs.

"But that's not the point, man! He is alternate version of Shadow!"

"He says this is alternate of Shadow!!! …Huh? Alternate of what?"

"Shadow!"

"Shadow? Shadow I know who you took to the bed?"

"Wha-? Shut it, Scourge! There's kid in this house!!"

"I know you did! It's fine, Sonic!"

"TAILS!! You aren't helping!!"

God, Shadow's right here! My face is so hot. Can't these guys please-

"You did what??"

Shadow turned to face me, and his face was full of questions. I need to finish this conversation!

"And you are what?? Scourge?? Who are you and why are you living here? I thought only this Faker and Miles was living here."

This is going to be a long story….

"You don't know me? How old are you kid?"

"What did you just called me!"

Augh this is gonna take forever to eat dinner.

"Guys, can't we eat? I'm hungry."

I heard Tails. He is helping now. Great.

"Yeah, go eat dinner, Shadow! You gotta grow taller!!"

"Are you looking for fight?! Let me make you shorter, Mr. Green!!"

That sounds like Mr. Grinch. Pfff.

"Shad, please calm down. He isn't a threat, and there are foods waiting for us. I don't wanna eat cold Chili dogs. And Scourge, stop ticking him off. Let's go and eat, please."

Shadow just simply hmphed and headed downstairs. He is still stiff and limping, but doing fine. Scourge followed after him, grumbling. There's the bad feeling they're gonna fight again.


	13. Chapter 12

I had a problem going down, so I was slower than before. But I got a few more stairs left! I didn't even need that Fakers' help!

And what? Me sleeping with Faker? How can I even sleep with him? I've never slept with him before, but I can assure he's gonna snore a lot when he sleeps. He has a big mouth and always chatty. How this Universe' me stood that?? I can't even imagine sleeping with someone loud.

"Shads! It's this way! Don't go through the wall!"

"Hmm?"

Then I found myself standing in front of the wall. Just inch far from hitting it. How long was I thinking?

"Shadow, is there something wrong or bothering you?"

I heard a voice from behind and saw Faker standing behind me, worried expression written on his face.

"No. I was just thinking."

"About what? If it's about what Scourge said, then please ignore it. He was making fun of me."

I saw the blush on his face. Is it that nervous? Maybe. If Scourge couldn't hear him snoring, then how could he even caught him sleeping with other me. Isn't it?

"Okay then."

"Hey! Aren't ya guys gonna eat?! Come on, let's eat!"

"We're on our way. Stop whining Scourge. C'mon, Shadz. Let's go and eat."

"What's the menu?"

I asked. I'm not going to eat much since I'm not hungry, but I wanted to know the menu. 'Cause it's my first meal after I got awoken by Dr. Ivo.

"There's Chilli dogs, spaghetti, soup for just in case, and instant ramen."

I just hummed in response. Honestly, I don't know what are those instead of spaghetti and soup. Do they eat dogs? And what's 'raw-men'? They eat human either? What a terrible menu. Am gonna eat soup.

"Can you climb up the chair, Shady? Or are you too short to climb up even?"

"I'm going to bite your vocal cords off oneday."

I snarled at him baring my teeth. I know he won't get scared, but it's instinct. 

"Scourge! Stop picking on fight! Or I'll kick you out of my house!"

"Ugh, 'Kay mom."

While they were fighting in the background, I managed to sit on the chair. I could see Mil- I mean, Tails serving dishes. But all I saw was soup, and soup with noodles, and bread with some toppings. I didn't see raw human and dog meat. Maybe those toppings are them?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

I jumped by the shout. Dining room became so quiet. Who could've known that M-Tails can shout that loud.

"Eat now, or I'll trash 'em all and will never cook again!"

Seems like he's chief in this house.

"Uh... Wasn't ramen instant ramen?"

"I swear to Tornado, if you ever argue about ingredients I use again, you're gonna cook by yourself."

"No, I'm sorry. I'll shut up and eat."

Were they that bad at cooking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It's short today


	14. Chapter 13

Food! Finally! I was about to die because of the hunger. Scourge was attacking foods with his fork. I'm sure I told him not to do that tho…

I could see Shadow was only eating soup. I know he doesn't need to eat much, but I thought ramen was his favorite food. Or had he not tried ramen yet? Maybe. He fell from The Ark yesterday morning, so that means he got awoken like 5 days ago.

"Hey, Shadz. Why don't you try ramen? That was your favorite food."

"Uh, no. Maybe next time? I'm kinda full now."

He said, putting his spoon down. Ugh, I had to ask faster.

"Okay then. What do you want to do now? You can watch TV, or rest on the couch, and anything."

"I don't know? I can't actually do things by myself in this situation."

"I can always help you. So? What do you want to do?"

"I really don't know."

"Hmm… Why don't we think about it while we… I don't know, change your bandages?"

He hummed a bit and nodded to me. I smiled at him and was about to grab first aid kit from the roof cabinet of the kitchen.

"Hope you won't eat'im alive."

Wha-

"Scourge!! No, I'm not gonna do that!!"

"Why would you eat me alive?"

Shadow asked me as he got down from chair and faced towards me. I could here Scourge laughing like maniac. 

"No, Shadow. That's just joke."

"Huh, okay. What a wierd joke."

I glared at my real evil twin and I walked to my room with Shadow. He was still having hard time going upstairs, so I had to wait like 2 minutes? Which was pretty long time. If he let me help him, we would be upstairs like in 2 seconds.

When we reached to my room, I opened it and allowed him inside, and told him to sit on his make-shift bed.

"Let's change your bandage. Now, can you sit up a bit?"

Then he simply nodded and sat up. I moved to his side and began to unwrap his bandage which was covering his back. He had a quit burn there. Maybe he burnt when he was falling from The Ark? And what's this…. Fin? On his back? Looks like some kind of spike either.

I ignored my curiosity and started to apply some ointment and patch his back. He kept flinching when I put a pressure on his wound to keep bandage from falling. I moved to his arm and undid his cast. Thanks to his fast healing abilities, I could see his muscle slowly covering his bone. But I need to know if his muscles and neurons are working properly.

"Hey, Shad. Can you move your fingers?"

He looked at me and began to move his fingers slowly and carefully. When I checked that he could move his fingers with his will, I turned his black and red hand over so I could touch his palm which had a pad. God it's so CUTE!! I pushed my urge to touch his pad and placed my finger somewhere else.

"Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

He said with a simple nod.

"Good."

While I was undoing his leg one, there was a huge banging at my front door. Who can even bang the door that hard? Is it Knuckles? Maybe Amy to revenge? That won't be a good situation. Then I heard Tails answering the door.

"Huh? What are you doing he- Whoa! Hey, wait!! Don't go there!!"

"Hey! Stop right there! Agh! Take your shoes off!! Why are you in so hurry!!"

There was huge steps followed and my door slammed open, reveling the one who I had not expected to see.


	15. Chapter 14

Who… Is that? I think I saw him… Oh! The pic Faker showed me! Wait does that mean that Robotnik is here? Why would he be here? He was breathing hevily like he had run a mile.

"I… IDETECTEDASIGNALOFSHADOWWHEREISMYBOY!!!!"

"Uh, sorry Rob, but can you repeat again? I kinda couldn't hear what you said and catch your breath. Man, you were in a hurry. You really need to think about your age before you run."

He said while slowly getting up, facing Dr. Ivo. I think he didn't saw me since I was in the corner.

"I said, I detected a signal of Shadow, where is my boy!!"

Wait, what? I'm not his boy! Why would he call me his boy! I think he didn't saw me yet and it's the best chance to eliminate him. I slowly moved from my site to the corner. Then I started to gather some of Chaos Energy, making it sharp.

"Uh, Rob, I think it's not a good time to see him now. You'll freak out a bit."

"Is he hurt bad?!"

"Eh- Yeah kinda."

I gathered enough energy to make a spear. All I need to do is a strike-

"Did you treated him properly!"

"Of course I did! Wait, what's-"

"Chaos Spear!!"

"Hey!! Woah!!"

When I tried to strike Ivo with Chaos spear, Faker moved him from his spot. When I dismissed it to charge one more spear, I could feel energy drawing out of me, almost knocking me out. When I stumble to the side, Mr. Green caught me before I hit the floor. I can't get why I'm suddenly unable to control the energy inside me. 

"God, Shads! Why did you try to attack him! He's no longer an enemy of us!"

I heard that blue idiot telling me that now. He should've told me faster.

"What happened here. Is everything alright? I felt Chaos Energy all of sudden."

Ugh, I need to get out of his grasp but I think he's not going to let me go.

"Yeah, something happened. Shadow tried to attack Ivo. He's doesn't seem to be hurt tho. Everything fine doc?"

There was no reply. Did I actually hit him?

"...Ivo?"

Then we heard a loud sniffing sound.

"...Ya crying, Rob?"

Is he really crying? Because I attacked him? Why would he cry just because of that?

"Say sorry to Rob, Shadow. Ya made an old grandpa cry."

"No, *Sniff* I'm fine... I'm just a little hurt by the fact that he tried to attack me..."

... Do I really need to say sorry? To him?

"But I'm okay. I'm glad he is doing okay. He even have a energy to attack me."

He slowly turned his head towards me, and his eyes met mine. His eyes got widen, and he started to study my feature. There was a long silence until I heard crack from my new inhibitor ring. Is it… Broken?

"… Sonic, bring Tails to me. We're going to my place."

"What?? Now??"

"Yes… Go get him now. Shadow, can you come closer?"

There was a sound Faker calling Tails out of this room, Mr. Green still holding me. He drew me closer to Ivo. I'm surprised that he didn't screamed like this idiot who's holding me.

"Can you give me your hand? I need to see what's wrong with that ring."

I handed my hand to him, allowing him to analyze this ring. I'm glad that this broken ring is not on my broken arm.

He traced his gloved finger over the crack. His glove was black, while Dr. Eggman wore white ones. With frown on his face, he raised his head up as he heard foot steps.

"Good, good. Now let's go to my place. I can hear explanation on board. Do you still have your car, boys?"

"Yeah, we can ride mine or Scourges'. Which one do you prefer?"

"Which one is bigger?"

"Same size."

"Who drives safer?"

"Uhh, hard question. Hmm. I think we should ride mine."

"Okay then, let's go. Oh, and bring the sample you copied to make this Shadows' ring."

"Rodger that."


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Am late!

"So, why are we heading to your place, Rob?"

"Haven't you just saw broken Inhibitor ring?! It's very important to Shadow! I expected more than that from you, Sonic!"

"I know it's broken, I mean why are we going to your lab, Doc."

"Of course we're gonna make new one or send him back!"

Wait, send him back?

"Rob, please don't tell me that you installed a bug inside my house again."

"... Oops?"

Ugh, this grandpa... I'm gonna tell Tails to put some bug dictator inside the house.

"I'm gonna let this happen one last time. You are going to remove the bug when we go back to my home."

I glared at him through the back mirror.

"Are we clear, Rob?"

"Okay okay, I'll remove it! Just focus on driving!"

There was a silence after, making the ride quiet. There were only a few miles left, which means we are going to be at Rob's place in a few minutes.

"Ah, finally! Home sweet home! Let's get in everyone!"

We followed Ivo in to his house, letting him guide us. When I saw Shadow, he was behind us, unable to catch the speed because of his injured leg. I waited for Shadow to come closer and I picked him up, only to be yelled.

"Jesus, Shad, I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't care! I never asked you to help me!"

"Nope! Am gonna help you even if you didn't asked for help! You are unable to match the speed! That means you need help!"

He than just grunted and tried his best to relax his body.

"Oh, Sonic! You did brought the prototype, yes? Can you hand it to me?"

"Uh, sorry but no hands. Tails, can you take it out for me? It's inside of my jacket. Left one."

"Got it."

As Tails handed it to Robotnic, he opened the door to his lab and told me to lay him on the table, which wasn't made of metal.

"So Tails, did you made new one exactly same like this one?"

"Of course."

"Did you analyzed how much energy he need to store?"

"I think so?"

"Did you measured it according to his feature?"

"… No for that."

"Hmm… I think sending him back is the best option."

"What? Already?"

"Yes. We don't know if his and ours Chaos Energy contains the same amount, we don't know how much he need the Energy or so. And I already have device to send him back to his own Universe, which I used long time ago. "

"Is that the only way?"

Ivo turned around to face me, handing me his Inhibitor rings back to me.

"Yes. It's best for him."

I sighed heavily. I knew I should let him go but I didn't expected that this moment was going to come this fast.

"All I need to do is lead him into the machine, let him grab the Emerald, make him think about the place where he came from. Then, he will say the magic word and poof! He'll be back to his own Universe."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"100%. I told you I already used it in the past."

"Fine."

"Good! Now, Shadow! Please follow me. I'll show you where machine is."

Ivo made his way to Shadow, who followed him. Seems like I'm not going to get goodbye from him. I mean, it was just too short! If I had more time, I could've got closer to him. But there was no luck. I only watched them going into another room. There was a huge glass, so I was able to see them. Shadow got on to the machine, and Ivo handed him an Emerald. Than he closed his eyes. Ivo turned the machine on and I could feel the Chaos Energy flowing out from the machine. Shadow murmured something. There was a bright light. And the next moment I opened my eyes, there was only red Chaos Emerald lying on the floor.


	17. A/N

So yeah, it's finished. It was my first book so it's quality isn't that high and it feels like it’s unfinished. I know. It’s because I wanted to finish this story as fast as I could and to re-write it when I think that I improved my writing skill enough to re-write it. Thank you for the ones who read this story till the end and I’ll see you guys at the next story! Bye!


End file.
